Pet Shop/Transcript
(The episode starts at the Pet Shoppe, with several puppies running around and barking, and several people passing by. A little girl in a purple sweater notices the puppies.) Little girl: Mom! Look! Awwwww.... (Grizzly suddenly bursts in, pushing the puppies out of his way.) Grizzly: Hello! Take me! I’m the good one! Just look at how cute I am. (Panda appears and pushes some puppies away as well.) Panda: I'm cute too! I'm hypoallergenic. (Ice Bear appears and throws a puppy at another puppy) Grizzly: Pick me! Take me! Pick me! Just pick me! Panda: Over here! Over here! Pick me! 'Cause I’m... I’m... (The girl grabs her mother's hand and they walk away in fear.) Grizzly: Uh? Panda: Ahh... Dang it, lost another one. I just don’t get it. I thought us just coming to this adoption store would help us find a home for sure. But all this store has bought us is just pain and rejection. Grizzly: Chill up brother. At least we have a roof over our heads, and besides, we are better than all these other orphans. I mean, come on, look at the guy! Who would want to take that thing home over us? (Some guy picks up the wringly puppy.) Grizzly: Uh? (The guy pays the Pet Shoppe owner for the dog and walks away. The owner mumbles.) Panda: Guess we're not so hot as we thought. Grizzly: Sure we are, we are just gonna wait until the right person comes along. You’ll see. (Another puppy appears with a small beach ball in its mouth. Ice Bear snatches the ball and bursts it. Dog sighs. The owner switches the OPEN sign to CLOSED. He checks on the animals while mumbling. The mumbling is unclear, but he can be heard saying "puppies" and "kittens". Soon he notices the Cubs.) Grizzly: Hello! (The owner mumbles and walks off, ignoring them.) Grizzly: Umm, what was that about? Panda: Maybe he is gonna kick us to the street, I saw him doing it to those hamsters last week. I don’t wanna go back at there, Grizz. It’s cold and full of outdoor allergens. (runs away crying) Grizzly: Hey, don’t worry so much, Pan-Pan. We could figure out how to get adopted. And then we will be chilling out at our forever homes. Panda: Really? Grizzly: Of course, you just gonna keep your eyes on the prize. That’s why we have our Vision Wall. (The Vision Wall is a wall with lots of posters taped over it. Grizzly points to a picture of a skateboarder.) Grizzly: My future owner is gonna be a radical dude who likes long naps on the beach and stuffed crust pizza. (Panda points to a picture of a hot supermodel.) Panda: My future owner loves fresh laundry smell and chilling ice-cream sundaes. Grizzly: What about you, buddy? (Ice Bear walks to the Vision Wall and puts up a poster showing two guys wrestling.) Grizzly: That's cool, buddy. You do you. (Suddenly, the lights turn off.) Panda: Huh? Grizzly: Alright, guys. Time to call it a night. Bedtime stack, just like we practiced. (The cubs go into the Bedtime Stack and sleep... Well, at least try to sleep. The other animals are still making noises.) Panda: Uh! Shhh... Quiet!! Grizz: Dude, we need to get adopted soon... (The next day....) Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:P